


On the Run

by lalaleska



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaleska/pseuds/lalaleska
Summary: Adora is on possibly the worst date of her life. She can't get any lower, so why not enlist the help of her hot waiter in helping her get out of it? [AU Catradora]
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 326





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever She-Ra fanfic--I hope it'll lead me into writing a little bit more intense Catradora in the future. For now, please do enjoy, and remember I love a lil feedback :)

Adora wondered what it was she’d done to deserve the night she’d been having. 

It was enough that she never really wanted to go on this date, anyway. Mermista insisted that this was a great person with tons of charm that she highly recommended, and, given that she wouldn’t give up on the topic, Adora had agreed to go out with him. She figured there wasn’t much harm to be done in one date with someone. 

She figured incorrectly. 

It had been ten minutes since the guy--was his name Zacian? Zucker? Zephyr?--had started talking, and he’d barely stopped for breaths as he went. The few times Adora had tried to get a word in edgewise, he acted like he hadn’t heard her and kept talking. She was sure the conversation had started with her asking about his day; now she wasn’t sure _what_ he was talking about. 

“It’s just the most bizarre thing, how Saharah didn’t even recognize it was me under all that makeup. I mean she had been the one to suggest the unironic clown costume! She gave me the number of her personal makeup artist!” 

“Ah, right...who is...Saharah…?”

“And she had the complete _audacity_ to go back to Memphis and tell him that I was a hobo. Imagine me, a hobo! I know she did that on purpose just to make Jersey jealous.” 

“Are you talking about humans or places?” 

“So, so petty, right?” Adora just let her mouth hang open a moment before she was graciously interrupted by their waiter. 

“Evenin’, folks. Welcome to Casa Napoli. I’m Catra, and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you started with any drinks?” 

“Ah yeah, I’ll have a Malibu Bay Breeze, easy on the ice, hun,” Zephyr responded, looking at his phone. Adora blinked and then looked up at their waiter for the first time. She had to suppress a laugh after seeing Catra glaring daggers at her date. Catra turned her attention to Adora, raising her eyebrows and trying to smile politely. 

“And what can I get you, miss?” 

“I’m good with just a water, thank you.” Adora took the opportunity to silently gesture toward her date, remake eye contact with Catra, and roll and cross her eyes at the situation. The waiter smirked back, winking in reply. 

“Gotcha, I’ll be right back,” she replied, turning back toward the beverage station. 

“Anyway, Adeena--”

“Actually, my name is Adora.” 

“Right, Addie, babe, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” 

It took all of her willpower not to throw her bread at her date and leave. This was going to be a painful night. 

\---

By the time Catra had returned with their drinks, Adora was leaning on one arm, eyes planted firmly behind her date’s head as he rambled on about more surface-level bullshit. She was thankful for the interruption, but he managed to keep talking as Catra set the drinks down, only regarding her by a wave of his hand as if dismissing her. Hand on her hip, Catra’s lips became a thin line as she jutted a hip out. 

“Are you ready to order?” She asked, barely getting the words out through gritted teeth. Zephyr was looking back down at his phone, not registering that Catra had spoken to them. Adora looked up at her apologetically. 

_Please help me,_ she mouthed to the stranger. Adora had done weirder things; at worst, Catra would give her a look and ignore her. 

The look she ended up getting from their waiter was an amused smugness. _Okay, I guess the worst that can happen is that she lets me sit here in agony…_

“You know what, folks? Let me give you a few more minutes. I can tell you’re still pondering at the menu.” Adora had to stop herself from glaring, but Catra gave a satisfied wink as she sauntered away again. 

Over the next ten minutes, Adora started to lose her patience. She thought for sure she might end up getting up and storming out, but a twinge of anxiety kept her seated and grimacing at Zephyr, who was now discussing his lengthy list of exes and the ways each was horrible. Adora started to suspect perhaps maybe none of those folks were the horrible ones... 

Somehow catlike, Catra ended up at their table again, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Hey, folks, I really hate to do this, but it looks like my shift is over.” 

Snorting, Zephyr looked up at her. “Great, so send over the person taking over your shift. We’re getting hungry, here.” 

Catra sucked her teeth. “I’d really like to do that, but the thing is, my bike is busted” 

Adora narrowed her eyes at Catra, who seemed unaffected. The waiter shook her head. 

“So take the bus, then. I don’t know why you’re still here talking to us.” Adora shifted her eyes to Zephyr, glaring. 

“I’m talking my motorcycle, not a _bike_ bike. Can’t just leave it here, and I live so far away.” She pursed her lips together and looked up. Adora could swear she saw a sparkle of a tear in her eye. 

Catra directed her gaze back to the table, landing squarely in Adora’s eyes. “If only there were someone here who knew some mechanics and could help me get my ride back in gear.” 

It may have taken her a second, but Adora picked up on Catra’s game. 

“Ah, yeah, what a shame about your bike, but...I just so happen to be a mechanic,” Adora answered, throwing on a broad smile. Zephyr rolled his eyes. 

“Adeline, it is in no way your responsibility to fix a waiter’s busted motorbike on the fly.” 

“First of all, my name is Adora,” the blonde started, trying to keep some level of composure. “And who would I be if I didn’t assist people in their time of need? Look at Catra! At the end of a long shift, needing to get home, and I could be the one to fix that up for her.” 

“You’re going to do mechanic shit in a skirt?” 

“I can do ‘mechanic shit’ in any clothes. It takes my brain, not my clothes.” Catra had started to pout somewhere in the conversation between Zephyr and Adora. 

_Well, she’s nothing if not dedicated,_ Adora thought.

“I’ll just be right back, Zach. Wouldn’t want poor Catra to have to call someone and spend hundreds of dollars. It could even be a real easy fix!” Adora went for her bag and started to stand. 

“Excuse you, but my name is Zephyr. And why do you need your purse?” 

“Mechanic stuff. Bye--uh, be right back!” 

Catra grinned and turned on her heel, leading Adora out a side door. They ended up in the alley behind the restaurant. Catra’s motorcycle was leaned up against a brick wall; she sauntered over, opening the storage under her seat for her helmet. Adora took in a deep breath before letting out a loud groan. 

“God, that was literally the worst.” 

“Tell me about it. I was at the table for a total of seven seconds before I knew he was a whole shitshow,” Catra answered smugly, turning back toward the blonde. Adora grinned sheepishly. 

“Thanks for getting me out of that. I know you really didn’t need to.” 

“Oh, I needed to. I pictured myself in those shoes. I wouldn’t have been nearly as patient.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had or could have a worse date.”

“Even Voldemort would be a better date,” Catra joked. Adora snorted then looked around, suddenly feeling self conscious. Catra considered her with soft eyes for a moment before grinning. 

“And I mean, I could _definitely_ be a better date.” 

Adora was glad for the dark alley; her cheeks became immediately flushed. She took a second to consider Catra’s words, then smirked back at her. 

“Is that a bet or a promise?” 

“You could come with me and find out.” Catra reached into another compartment. She pulled out a second helmet and held it out to the blonde.

Adora crossed her arms in front of her, smiling sheepishly. The brunette had a way of making her knees shake a little, and she _was_ pretty handsome…

She pressed forward, grabbing the helmet from Catra. The latter grinned. 

From the back of a motorcycle of a near stranger, grabbing onto Catra’s waist as they fled the scene, wind pressing into her cheeks, Adora considered that this night might be worthwhile after all.


End file.
